The invention relates to electric heating of fluids, and in particular to an electromagnetic water heater.
Known electric water heaters use resistance heating wires or heating tubes that have low heating efficiency and which can be a potential safety hazard.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic water heater with high thermal efficiency and to provide magnetization of water during heating.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is a method of heating water comprising providing a helical passageway in juxtaposition a metal core rod and a coil through which an alternating current is passed, the alternating current generating an alternating longitudinal magnetic field which passes through the metal core rod and gives rise to eddy currents that generate heat which is absorbed by water flowing along the helical passageway, and wherein at the same time the water is magnetized as it cuts across lines of magnetic force of the alternating longitudinal magnetic field.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is a magnetized water generator comprising two bulkheads, a coil, a metal core rod and an outer tube. The metal core rod has a screw-shaped through-flute on its surface and two holes separately on its two ends joining with the screw-shaped through-flute. The core rod is disposed within the outer tube wherein the screw-shaped through-flute provides a helical passageway. The outer tube and core rods are disposed within the coil. A bulkhead is disposed on each end of the outer tube. There is a water inlet on one end bulkhead and a water outlet on the other end bulkhead. Water enters the helical passageway through the water inlet in one end bulkhead and one hole of the metal core rod end, and flows out from the other end of the helical passageway via the other hole of the metal core rod end and the water outlet on the other end bulkhead. An alternating current flows in the coil to generate an alternating magnetic field that causes eddy currents in the metal core rod that heat the metal core rod. Water flowing in the helical passageway absorbs heat from the core rod and from the coils, via the outer tube, to become hot water. The water cuts across lines of magnetic force generated by the coils so as to become magnetized water.
The magnetized water generator may have two or more coils. Also, there may be two or more screw-shaped through-flutes giving rise to two or more helical passages.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is an electromagnetic water heater comprising a magnetized water generator, an outer covering, an insulting layer, a temperature controller to prevent heating without water, an anti-blockage safety valve, a water storage tank, a grounding device, a temperature probe, a circuit-operation board, a controlling device of water level, an overflow pipe, a water-mixing valve, a water pump, a display device of water level, a hot-water electromagnetic valve and a cold-water electromagnetic valve, wherein one end of the magnetized water generator is connected with the water storage tank and the other is connected with the cold-water electromagnetic valve, the hot-water electromagnetic valve and the water pump.
In order to raise the temperature of the water further there is a water pump and hot-water electromagnetic valve mounted on the water storage tank. The water is circulated through the magnetized water generator again and again via the water pump and hot-water electromagnetic valve. Once the temperature of the water rises to a predetermined value the hot-water electromagnetic valve will close and the water pump will stop.
Preferably the electromagnetic water heater has a temperature controller to prevent heating without water.
Preferably the electromagnetic water heater has an electrical leakage protector which is able to cut off the power supply automatically.
Preferably the electromagnetic water heater has a grounding system.
Preferably the electromagnetic water heater has a safety valve, which open automatically to reduce gas pressure or water pressure.
The magnetized water generator and electromagnetic water heater according to the invention save energy and have simple structure, convenient operation, good reliability, high heating efficiency and long service life. Because the magnetized water generator isolates the water from electricity it is intrinsically safe. The magnetized water generator produces wholesome magnetized hot water with high quality and thin water molecules without incrustation.
Further aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, which is given by way of example only.